24 Carrot Island (Remastered)
24 Carrot Island was the second island to be released on Poptropica Worlds. It was released on July 14, 2017 and is a remaster of 24 Carrot Island. Plot Summary Walkthrough Talk to the mayor. Then head over to the museum and talk to the guy dressed as a carrot inside. Go to the top right and pick up the cinema ticket. After that, leave and head over to Charlie's Carrot Surplus Co. Charlie will give you a bowl and ask for you to find Whiskers. From there go to the left to the farm and go into the barn. Inside the barn you will find Whiskers in a cage. Tap on the cage and you will get trapped. The person who trapped you releases you because he thought you were Dr. Hare. Once he releases you follow Whiskers into the farm through the chimney. Set the bowl down and go upstairs to turn the water on. After you turn the water on and Whiskers starts following you return him to Charlie. Charlie will give you a crowbar. Once you have the crowbar head over to the far right and open the pipe to the factory. Once inside go to the Printing Room and rescue Shy Sky. After rescuing here the printer will tell you that the code to the computer is "fuzzybunny." Go back into the vents and head toward the Processing Room where you will find the Wire Cutters. Go to the Freezer Room and disable the security systems by cutting the wires. Once you have disables the security systems head to the Processing Room again and rescue Sleepy Bird and Magic Socks. Head to the Rabbot Room door were Dr. Hare will drop you into the vents. Pick up the Drone Ears and head back to the Processing Room and then the Rabbot Room. Inside the Rabbot Room talk to Dr. Hare and then go to the platform to the top-right. Save crazy comet and the use the computer. In the computer first type in "fuzzybunny" and then type in "launch rabbot." Then defeat Dr. Hare by destroying all of the drones using the laser. Finally, talk to the mayor at main street and you will get the medallion. List of differences * The cinema now must be entered, as it is no longer a common room. A ticket can be found in here on the ground. * The waitress at Carrot King will no longer give you milk for free, as you must give her the ticket. * The factory blueprints are no longer stuck in the window of the factory. * The top of the barn can be entered, where you'll find Whiskers and set her free, causing Maynard to trap you. After realizing you're not Dr. Hare, he lets you go and orders you to find a replacement part for his trap. * A metal part can be found outside the factory, which must be given to Maynard. He will give you the factory blueprints. * The stomper room is no longer in the factory. * The rabbit ears are now found in the vent area where you get dropped off from the processing room. * The factory can not be entered without the blueprint. Category:24 Carrot Island (Remastered) Category:2017 Islands